sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee es una abejita antropomórfica de la Saga de juegos de Sonic the Hedgehog parte del Team Chaotix y amigo de Vector the Crocodile y Espio the Chameleon. Ha aparecido en videojuegos como Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego), Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos, Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. En la serie Sonic X, Charmy Bee es una abeja de 7 años que trabaja con Vector y Espio en el grupo Chaotix. Trabaja como detective y es un niño muy travieso pero obediente. Actualmente trabaja en el Team Chaotix con Vector the Crocodile y Espio the Chameleon. Apariciones en otros medios ''Sonic X ''Si quieres más, busca en Charmy Bee ( Sonic X) thumb|Charmy Bee en el anime de Sonic XEn el anime Sonic X , el Team Chaotix juegan u papel muy secundario en la temporada 2. Ellos sólo aparecieron en sólo un episodio ( episodio 39, Detectives Defectuosos ) en el que tratan de ayudar a Vanilla the Rabbit a encontrar a su hija, Cream. En este episodio Charmy junto a Vector y Espio se rompió la cuarta pared proverbial mediante la introducción de sí mismos a la audiencia, en su mayoría Charmy desde que pidió más tiempo para presentarse. En la temporada 3, juega un papel mucho más grande. Al principio, lleva el suministro a Chris, pero Vector piensa que se supone que también traen a Cream de nuevo con su madre, Vainilla . Charmy parece actuar como la mano derecha de Vector durante estas misiones, mientras que Espio a regañadientes les hace, Charmy es más entuciasta cuando recibió órdenes de Vector . Más tarde, aparecen para ayudar a combatir a los Metarex . Charmy paraece estar más tranquilo en el anime, en comparación con su personaje en los videojuegos. thumb|left|Charmy Bee tal como aparece en Sonic the Comic Sonic the Comic En Sonic the Comic , el es un nativo de la Special Zone ( al igual que los demás miembros del Team Chaotix ). Al igual que en el post- Heroes juegos ( aunque les precede), él es muy despistado e hiperactivo, a menudo molesta a sus compañeros de equipo al punto de la locura con sus bromas, los patrones del habla y extraños gritos de " diestro-diddly-doo". Debido a su aparente locura, es con frecuencia descartado como un mero parásito, aunque en varias ocaciones ha logrado ganar el día sin ayuda de nadie con sus soluciones poco ortodoxas ( como la utilización de las abejas obreras para encender el Fundamental Four en un florero). Archie Comics thumb|Charmy tal como aparece en Archie ComicsEn los Archie Comics , Charmy Bee es el príncipe de las abejas de Golden Hive Colony . Se sentía presionado por sus responsabilidades reales y escapó de su casa, de camino a la Angel Island . Se vio convertirse en un miembro del Team Chaotix y ayudó al grupo en la Angel Island tiempo antes de volver a casa. Cuando Golden Hive Colony fue destruida por Eggman Empire , Charmy sobrevivió con su novia Saffron , y los 2 huyeron a Knothole . Junto con otros miembros del Team Chaotix , Charmy fue prisionero durante un ataque a Knothole por el Dr. Eggman , esto resultó en la destrucción de la ciudad, pero fue rescatado posteriormente. También fue brevemente sometido a los efectos de la Egg Grape Chamber antes de ser liberado. Relaciones Amigos/Aliados *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Mighty the Armadillo **Saffron Bee **Knuckles the Echidna **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Mello *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Miles "Tails" Prower Enemigos/Rivales *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Lien-Da Citas *''"Yeah, Let´s go!"''- Al elegir al Team Chaotix en Sonic Heroes . *''"It´s here, It´s here, we got work!"''- En el opening del Team Chaotix en Sonic Heroes . *''"Yeah, you know our policy!"''- Después de que Vector le recuerda a Espio la política del Team Chaotix . *''"Oh flower, pretty flower, show your face and I´ll sting you!"''- Cuando se acerca a una flor mecánica en Sonic Heroes . *''"Can we go now?"''- Cuando Charmy y el resto del equipo se quedan quietos por mucho tiempo en Sonic Heroes . *''"ZOOM"''- Cuando Charmy se impulsa en vuelo en Sonic Heroes . *''"Take this you BAD MAN!"''- Charmy al descubrir que el Dr. Eggman no tenía el dinero para pagarle a el y al resto de su equipo. *''"Hey Shadow ! I gotta ask you somethin. Vector told me to find five top secret disks. But like, what´s a top secret disk?"''- Charmy en Shadow the hedgeog ( videojuego) en el nivel de Prision Island . *''"Shadow , you´re so cool!"''- Charmy alabando a Shadow en Shadow the hedgeog ( videojuego) . *''"!Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a otro episodio de pensamiento delirante con Vector ¡"''- Charmy entremedio de la discución de Espio y Vector de el secuestro de Cream de la tercera temporada de Sonic X . *''"Yeah, Time to Rock and Roll!"''- Antes de la pelea del Team Chaotix contra el Team Rose . *''"I´m bored"''- Cuando Charmy se queda mucho tiempo quieto en Sonic Heroes . *''"Look at all the fishy ships! I wonder if we could take one"''- Si Charmy se queda demasiado quieto en Sonic Heroes ( Egg Fleet ). *''"Nothing new for you, Vector !"''- Después de que Vector afirmó que el Team Chaotix había hecho el ridículo en Hang Castle . *''"Incomplete Freak!"''- Cuando el Team Chaotix está luchando contra Metal Madness . *''"FIRE, HOT, HOT, HOT!"''- Cuando Shadow se encuentra con una planta respiración Black Arms . *''"Go up! Up I say!"''- Cuando Shadow tiene que llegar a una zona alta. *''"Sea, sea, sea"''- En el comienzo de Seaside Hill en Sonic Heroes . *''"Yeah, whole day wasted!"''- Charmy repitiendo lo dicho de Vector de velocidad de datos retrival Espio en el juego Shadow the Hedgeog . *''"Ay, tío, pero que miedo he pasado,!pero ahora soy libre¡, ! abeja libre, abeja libre, abeja libre.. SI¡"''- Cuando es rescatado por Sonic Moderno en Sonic Generations . *''"Fue muy aterrador, pero ahora que me recatastes estoy mucho mejor. Espera, te ves diferente"''- Cuando lo rescata Sonic Clásico en Sonic Generations . *''"You´re ROTTEN!"''- Cuando el Team Chaotix había descubierto que Eggman los había engañado. Apariencia Es una abeja con anteojos de avionero y un chaleco con una abeja en un costado. Tiene zapatos naranja y blancos con una abeja en la parte más alta. Sus ojos son color miel. Galeria Si buscas más, busca en Charmy Bee ( Galería de imagenes) '' Sonic ChannelCharmyBee.png|Sonic Channel Sonic Heroescharmy.png|Sonic Heroes'' Yay!Charmy!.png|Sonic Channel ArchieCharmy.jpg|Archie Charmy.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego)'' Chaotix.png|''Sonic Generations'' We are All Here.png|''Sonic Generations'' Wash your Teeth.jpg|''Sonic X'' Charmy.jpg|''Sonic X'' Charmy BeeX.jpg|''Sonic X'' Alan Quail.jpg|Archie Charmy.JPG|Archie images-29.jpeg|''Sonic X'' Charmy4.jpg|''Sonic X'' images-30.jpeg|''Sonic X'' images-31.jpeg|''Sonic X'' b.png c.jpg charmy_bee.jpg imagenes.jpg Curiosidades *Es uno de los personajes queridos, los otros son Shadow,Blaze,etc. *En los juegos, no incteractua mucho con sonic, al igual que el resto del equipo chaotix *A pesar de tener 6 años trabaja en una agencia de detectives (Chaotix) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de los Archie Comics Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic X Categoría:Miembros del Chaotix